


Tonight's Gonna Be The Night

by catlady_chelsea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Barebacking, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kissing, Lack of Communication, Loss of Virginity, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sappy, Smut, They have sex at Yuri's grandpa's house, Top Otabek Altin, Underage Sex, Yuri is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlady_chelsea/pseuds/catlady_chelsea
Summary: Their relationship was going smoothly. The two of them only growing closer with each passing day. Everything was perfect—except for one thing.They still have not had sex yet.





	Tonight's Gonna Be The Night

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for a story with some kind of plot, this most certainly isn't the story for you! Please do enjoy some OtaYuri smut, though!
> 
> Thank you to [PetiteNiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteNiku) for reading over it for me!!
> 
> Please read the tags, Yuri IS only 16 in this. Don't say I didn't warn you!

The movie playing on the television screen in front of him is the last thing on Yuri’s mind. With the welcoming body heat of his boyfriend next to him, the faint aroma of his cool yet spicy smelling cologne clouding his mind and making him dizzy with desire, he can’t help but squirm in his seat. Yuri situates his head on Otabek’s shoulder, craving some sort of physical contact. When he feels a kiss pressed on the top of his head, he can hardly contain his giddiness. Even small gestures like this still make his heart flutter. 

The faint breeze of his breath tickles his head, Otabek mumbling into his hair. “Tired?”

“Mm? No.” Yuri kisses his clothed shoulder in return, words muffled slightly by the fabric. He takes a moment to inhale the scent he so desperately loves.

Otabek arrived yesterday for a week long visit and Yuri couldn’t contain his excitement, practically throwing himself on his thankfully sturdy boyfriend in front of his grandpa. While it still embarrassed the Kazakh, no one bats their eyes at the behaviour from the energetic blonde. 

The two boys are currently snuggling up on the tattered, out of date couch at Yuri’s grandpa’s house. His dedushka has gone out for the evening to give them some alone time. Otabek and his grandfather get along tremendously but it wasn’t always like that. When Nikolai first met Otabek, Yuri knew that he didn’t think so greatly of him, especially after seeing Yuri’s exhibition performance. The exhibition skate almost gave his grandfather a heart attack, seeing that boy tear off his grandson’s glove like a feral animal and he sure got an earful of how he shouldn’t hang out with someone like that. After much explaining and Yuri finally convincing his grandpa that all of it was Yuri’s decision, the initial shock wore off and he heard nothing but stories about how great he was and how much Yuri cherished him. The old man reshaped his opinion and took the time to get to know the Kazakh, developing an overwhelming trust with him. 

Seeing the two people he loved the most get along made his heart swell with happiness. Even Potya, Yuri’s spoiled Ragdoll cat, accepted Otabek. The normally standoffish cat would never usually greet anyone but the second Otabek walked in, she rubbed against him quickly before going back to her beauty sleep. Yuri remembers how nervous Otabek was even meeting his cat and it was so endearing, watching how on edge he was.

Their relationship was going smoothly. The two of them only growing closer with each passing day. Everything was perfect—except for _one_ thing.

They still have not had sex yet.

Yuri was not known to be patient and after nearly 6 months of dating he’s had enough. People say because he’s only a 16-year-old, that there’s no need to rush things but he doesn’t give a shit what they say. He wants to be closer to his boyfriend. He’s ready. He’s made multiple attempts to take things further whenever they have had time to meet up between practice and competitions. Not living in the same Country has made things much more difficult but Yuri loves a challenge and he believes the distance has actually brought them closer. 

Communication was a slight problem between the two. Otabek is a very private guy, rarely ever displaying his emotions and he has trouble expressing himself with words. And Yuri will admit that he himself is stubborn and doesn’t exactly know how to convey his feelings either. Due to both of them having problems communicating with each other, problems do usually arise, both of them ending up getting frustrated with themselves and each other. However, the fights are short and minor and Yuri never thinks much about them once they make up.

None of that matters anymore, though. The only thing that matters is what’s happening in the present. And what he knows is he’s deeply in love with the other man. 

Yuri raises his head and plants a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek before cupping his face between his hands, forcing their lips together. Otabek makes no effort to pull away, instead innocently resting his hand on his thigh, giving it a tender squeeze.

While this is great and all, it’s not quite what Yuri was aiming for. He decides to spice things up by scrambling onto the other’s lap. He wastes no time before forcefully plunging his tongue inside the other's mouth, grinding his ass against the crotch below. _There's no way he's going to deny me tonight_ , Yuri muses to himself.

Yuri guides one of the man’s hands under his jeans against the small of his back, just above the beginning of his ass crack—the feather light touch tickling his skin. He whispers a sultry “ _Beka_ ,” into his ear, aiming to turn the other man on.

Yuri goes to unbutton Otabek’s jeans—fingers toying with the button—when he’s suddenly being shoved away. While he is annoyed, he takes a moment to drink in his appearance, swallowing thickly at the sight—dark hair disheveled from his fingers running through it so much, lips parted and slightly swollen. He assumes that he looks to be in about the same condition.

But he does notice one thing. Otabek is avoiding eye contact. It infuriates him to no end. Yuri could feel the bulge pressing into his ass so it wasn’t a question of being turned on or not. But he also knows that guys—being one himself—spring boners at the slightest touch so he wasn’t sure what was going on.

“Beka, do you not want to have sex with me?” _No beating around the bush_ , Yuri decides. 

Their eyes finally meet—green eyes meeting brown ones—and just like usual during their fights, he cannot decipher them. He can feel himself start to become irked but he tries to swallow that feeling.

“What are you talking about?” There’s a touch of puzzlement behind the question, like he has no idea what’s going on. 

“You keep pushing me away. This happens every time.”

Otabek’s hand strokes his cheek gently, tucking some hair behind his ear. “Yura, I just want to make sure you’re ready.” 

“I’ve been ready! Even last time—”

“You were _drunk_ and you practically pulled me on top of you. I was not going to take advantage of you.”

“Take advantage? I wanted it!” At this point he’s practically shouting but he doesn’t care, “I may have been drunk but I remember what I was doing. I wanted it. I _want_ it.”

“That was not wanting it. You were drunk and horny and in no way was our first time going to be like that.” Otabeks states in a soothing voice. Even during heated arguments, Yuri was envious of the way Otabek remained so calm.

“Why do you get to make the decisions? You don’t even know how I feel. You just keep saying no!”

“Yura—”

“Do you want to have sex with me or not?” His hands grasp the collar of Otabek’s shirt so tightly, veins start to bulge out, easily noticeable on his pale skin. Sweat starts to pool at his hairline, the heat of the argument reeking havoc in his body.

The air in the room is intense and Yuri’s body is engulfed with anger. He’s angry with Otabek and he’s angry with himself. He knows enough this isn’t how he should be dealing with this but he can’t help it. Their eyes meet again, Otabek still not replying and Yuri takes the silence as his answer. Tears burn at the corner of his eyes but he refuses to cry. 

“Fine.”

Storming off to his bedroom, he flops on his bed, curling himself into a ball—legs folded up against his chest with his face buried into his arms, skin perspiring with sweat. This was not how the night was supposed to go. 

Yuri takes a few deep breaths, allowing his breathing to get back to normal. 

“Fuck, _fuck_ …” He curses to himself. _No, no, no_. What did he do? With the storm inside him quelled, his head cooled, he realizes how immature that whole conversation was.

Maybe Otabek didn’t want him. Things have been going well with their relationship but Yuri was still a guy. Maybe he didn’t want to have sex with a guy. It frightened him to think that could possibly be the reason. Anxiety gnaws at his insides, filling him with doubt. This was something that he had never let himself be concerned with. Until now. 

Minutes pass by in silence—the only noise being the television from the other room—when a knock at the door startles him, but he doesn’t look up. He’s not sure if he’s ready to face this or not. He doesn’t know if he will burst into tears or if Otabek will break up with him. The uncertainty scares him.

“Yuri…” When there’s no response, Otabek takes it as a cue to come closer. The threat of being yelled at or something thrown at him completely gone. The bed shifts as Otabek plunks down beside him.

“Beka…I’m sorry.” The words slip out almost inaudibly, even to his own ears. Apologizing was something he had a hard time doing and it took all of his might to swallow his pride. But he does it because he wants to fix things. He doesn’t want to break up. 

“Yura, no.” Strong arms are swiftly wrapped around him and he’s suddenly surrounded in a blanket of comfort. Otabek doesn’t even need to say anything more, Yuri can feel everything that hasn’t been said through this embrace. Yuri unravels himself from the ball his body is in and desperately hugs the other back, fingers tangling into the fabric that is noticeably dampened with sweat. So Otabek was struggling to keep cool after all. The Russian instantly feels regret at the fact he stressed out his other half over something like this. 

“I’m scared," he exhales into Otabek's shoulder, "It hit me out of nowhere that maybe you don’t want me.” 

The arms coiled around him tighten. “What are you talking about?”

“I mean maybe you don’t want to do it with a guy.”

“That’s ridiculous. That is not true _at all_.” They pull away from each other and Otabek’s fingers trace along his jaw, cupping his chin, forcing him to look up. The tenderness in those eyes melts away any of his concerns and in that moment falls in love all over again. 

“I’m so sorry. I never wanted to make you feel like that. Believe me, it’s not that I don’t want you. I _do_. I just—I don’t want you to do it just because you’re horny. It’s our first time, it should be special and I don’t want to ‘fuck you’ as you put it last time.”

“Oh…” Slowly but surely relief sweeps through his entire body at the reassuring words. “I want that, too. I want you. I just want you so badly.”

“I want you, too. But we’re young…and hormones can make us do stupid things,” Otabek kisses his cheek, fingers still gripping his chin, “You realize we both suck at this, right?”

“Phtt,” A small chuckle, “you think?” He didn’t mean to laugh but he can’t help but at how thickheaded both of them were being. 

“We have to figure a way to talk about these things, Yura. We’re _both_ bad at this and you know it. If we don’t…one day we might not be able to get past a fight—and we both know we don’t want that.”

“You’re right… _ugh_ …I just hate talking about feelings. I know it’s important but I don’t know how. I’ve never had real friends, let alone be in a relationship before.”

“This is new for both of us. We both have to learn how to make this relationship work, _together_ , okay?”

“Mmm, I like the sound of that.” Their lips meet in a kiss that seals their newfound promise.

“…I love you, Beka.” The words are swallowed by Otabek’s lips as another kiss bonds them together. 

“I love you, too.”

They lounge back on the bed together—bodies pressed closely together, fingers tangled together as they unwind, allowing themselves to cool off. They share multiple kisses—Yuri losing count—as fingers slide down arms and across chests. 

The atmosphere between them is back to normal and Yuri isn’t sure if it’s a good time to ask again. But his boyfriend beats him to it. 

“Do you still want to do it?”

He beams, delighted the other knows him so well. “Mmm…of course.”

“Are you sure we can do it here? I mean…I don’t want your grandpa to hate me.” Ah yes, he completely forgot to even mention their surroundings. 

“Beka, you realize he gave us privacy tonight because he knows, right?”

“Wh—you talked to him about this?”

“ _God, no_! He sat me down the other day before you got here and he told me he loves me and that I’m old enough to make my own decisions…I was really happy. He’s never really talked to me about dating you or made any comments about me liking guys. I was beginning to worry he didn't accept me.”

“I would have never been able to bring it up if he didn’t say anything.” Otabek watches him speak, smiling softly as his fingers tighten around his own, “Though I never thought he would be telling me it’s cool to have sex in his house.”

Otabek groans, his cheeks flushing red and he mumbles something about how embarrassing it will be to face him afterwards. They’ll cross that bridge when they get there, though. “Are you _sure_?”

“If you ask one more time I’m going to kick your ass.”

“Alright, alright.”

“…Okay but you’re sure your grandpa won’t kill me?”

“Jesus Christ, yes! You think he would have talked to me about it if he wasn’t okay with it? I love my grandpa and I respect his rules. If he didn’t approve of it, I wouldn’t be doing it.”

“Your grandpa is a good guy.” It makes his heart burst with pride to hear a comment like that about his grandpa. But the last thing he wants to talk about before sex is his grandfather.

“Damn right. Now can we _please_ stop talking about him now?”

Their kisses start out tenderly. Simple feathered kisses, whispered words of love between their swollen lips. Strong arms abruptly envelop his waist, hoisting him up slightly as they shift around on the bed. Yuri ends up straddling him, knees planted on either side of Otabek’s hips. Yuri’s heart pummels against his chest. They have been in this position before during their many make out sessions, but this is a new scenario. One that is undeniably leading them to where Yuri has wanted to go for some time now.

Impatient hands roam over bodies, skim through hair and lips release with a loud smacking noise that permeates the room. A hand works through his silky blonde hair, tugging his head back to bare his neck. Lips are quick to attach to the skin, tongue lavishing the skin with a promise of a mark later.

“Mmm…” The moan vibrates against his skin. The hair that was up in a partial ponytail is suddenly undone and the heaviness is bothersome during this moment but he doesn't move to fix it. 

“Otabek…” Yuri’s hands are on their own journey, venturing up and down that strong chest which is unfortunately still covered. He has to pry the enthusiastic man off of his neck and he wastes no time in removing the pesky article of clothing. With no shirt now, his hands are free to caress those muscles his boyfriend possesses that he has such a weakness for. Dark chocolate-coloured eyes are glazed over with sheer hunger, an almost predatory appearance to them.

“Your turn.” The gesture is returned quickly as his own shirt is stripped and tossed on the floor, already forgotten. Bare chests meet, skin sticking together while dusted with a thin coat of sweat. Their nipples graze together, hardening at the contact.

In no way was Yuri going to let Otabek be the one in control the whole time. It must have taken him by surprise but Yuri drinks in the gasp his lover releases as his mouth attaches to the juncture between his neck and shoulder. The taste of sweat melts in his mouth. He wants more. He’s determined to leave as many marks as he can, claiming the other man.

Hands fumble at his waist before one daring hand dips below his jeans and squeezes one of his butt cheeks, making Yuri gasp in surprise. Sure Otabek has grabbed his ass before but this time he did it on his own. A finger teasingly runs over his dry entrance, causing him to wriggle with delight. 

Their position suddenly changes as Yuri is flipped over onto his back. He feels weightless, like his body is on a pillow of clouds. Then Otabek’s body is hovering over him—his weight a welcomed sensation.

One of his legs is being hiked up while the other spreads out so Otabek can rest comfortably between them. There is a brief glance shared between the two and one thrust is all it takes for both of them to hiss in pleasure. The younger snakes his arms around the dark haired man's neck, dragging him down so their bodies are flushed together as the thrusting continues. 

“Otabek, i-if we don’t stop…”

The grinding of their clothed erections is immensely satisfying but Yuri doesn't want to finish like this. Why haven't they done this before? He jots down a mental note to remind his lover that they will have to do this again, though. 

It’s almost a disappointment when the body on top of him disappears but he’s aware that something better is along the way. The thought makes him shudder with anticipation. 

Yuri lifts his ass as his jeans are removed, albeit with some difficulty since his jeans are skin-tight. It’s as if his half hard erection sighs in relief, delighted to be released from the confide of the tight pants. Otabek chuckles at what Yuri can assume are the leopard print boxers he’s wearing, though he doesn’t act surprised. Half of his closet is filled with tiger shirts and leopard print _everything_. 

He hisses a quick “shut up” to Otabek, trying to ignore the sneering and the “you hiss just like a cat, Yura” response from him.

He notices Otabek trying to move back on him without removing his jeans. “No, no, no! You take yours off, too.” He reaches out to assist with the task but his hands are shooed away. 

“Fine.” Jeans slowly slide down thick thighs and it takes all of his might to literally not drool all over the place. 

Yuri takes a moment to appreciate the view—the dark hair trailing down that disappear beneath the boxers, those washboard abs that he could eat off of, skin glistening with sweat. His boyfriend is a freaking _god_. The Russian has never been more turned on. Of course he’s seen him naked before, they have showered together, but this…this takes everything to a whole new level. 

Yuri beckons Otabek with his finger to bend down. He steals a swift kiss before giving a curt nod, signalling for him to continue. Because he can see in those eyes the concern his lover still has. A smile and another nod convey to him the final confirmation. _Yes, I’m sure_. 

“Yura, we don’t have any lube.”

“In the drawer.” 

“Wh—are you serious?” There’s a sly grin as he investigates the drawer, “You naughty kitten.” Fingers nimbly trace down the sides of his thighs again. Fingers hook around his boxers, tugging them down around his legs. The brisk air of the room is refreshing to his now completely freed, half-hard erection.

“Tell me if it hurts at all, okay?”

“I’ll be fine!”

“Yura.” The stern voice causes him to shudder. He loves when Otabek uses that tone. Maybe someday he’ll use it during sex.

“Okay, okay. I promise. Now go on.”

He allows himself to fall backwards on the bed, leaving the rest to his boyfriend. While staring up at the ceiling, he allows his legs to fall open, putting his whole naked body on display. But something bothers him.

“Uhh, maybe I should shower. I’m all sweaty.” He’s usually not self-conscious about his body but because of the heated argument before, he's certain that he stinks of sweat.

“No way. It’s hot like this.” A tongue licks a trail up his neck as if to reinforce his statement. Yuri trembles. A finger brushing against the sensitive skin around his opening causes him to jump in surprise. The contrast between the chilly lube and his warm skin causes him to shiver and a moan slips out from between his lips as it releases into the silence of the room.

It doesn’t take long before the tip of Otabek’s finger breaches his entrance and carefully slides in. It feel so much different, so much better than his own fingers did and it’s almost as if he can feel every detail of the digit inside of him. That thought alone makes his dick twitch. 

Being the caring boyfriend the Kazakh man is, he leans down and peppers kisses over his face before leaving a sensual kiss against his lips—which Yuri leans into and returns very enthusiastically, enjoying the feel of chapped lips. When he leans back, the younger of the two groans in disappointment at the loss of lip contact. He does appreciate the sight of a shirtless Beka, though. 

Even as Otabek wears his usual stoic expression—his face knotted in concentration—his lip is curled up ever so slightly in one of his half smiles that he adores so much. Yuri knows he’s enjoying this as well. 

The finger within him curls and bends as if searching for something. It took Yuri a long time to find his own prostate while he explored his own body but he has no doubt Otabek will find it rather quickly with his determination.

“Otabek…p-put another one in… _please_.” He has no idea what to do with his hands so he settles on curling them in the bed sheets. 

“Yuri, you’re begging. This never happens.” 

“Asshole. Just _do it_.”

His lover removes his finger, adding another glob of lube onto them before tracing the rim, positioning them back inside the warmth. A hungry grunt can be heard rumbling in the other man’s throat, only spurring Yuri on to grind against the digits in him. 

“You okay?” The fingers move at a faster pace, stretching and curling and bringing unbeknownst pleasure to Yuri as his eyes flutter—not knowing whether to close or to continue watching his stunning boyfriend work him open. 

Yuri has no idea how long it’s been. Maybe only a few minutes, possibly an hour. He doesn’t know nor does he care. He feels great, his legs trembling, even without having his prostate being found yet. While his own fingers are slightly longer, Otabek’s are thicker, rougher, able to spread him open further.

A sudden jolt courses through Yuri’s body and his back arches on its own, “B-Beka…there… _there_ …”

The half hard erection between his legs springs into full on hardness as the spot being stroked inside of him radiates pleasure through his entire body. Never in his life has he ever felt anything like this before. He wants more. He reaches down, slim fingers grabbing onto Otabek’s wrist, pulling desperately as if trying to pull him in deeper.

“Fu—shit…so good…”

Otabek makes sure to keep stroking the same spot, clearly enjoying the writing mess Yuri has become. His legs convulse and he bites the back of one of his hands to keep the noise to a minimum—even though he knows no one else is here.

“I’m going to add a third finger, alright?”

It takes him a moment to register the words, due to the fact Yuri is lost in a world of ecstasy but he nods. “Yeah…go ahead…”

Even if Yuri is aware he’s impatient, even if he did want to yell at Otabek to just stick it in already, he knows that patience is necessary. Just like before practice, or a competition, stretching was important or he could end up hurting himself. And he knew the same would apply for this situation as well.

When the third finger presses in along with the other two, that is when Yuri can really start feeling the stretch and burn. He could handle two fingers easily—since that’s what he always did by himself—but the newest addition is in simple words, painful. 

“ _Ow_ , fuck…” Concern immediately washes over the older boys face and he goes to retract his fingers but Yuri grabs his wrist, keeping him in place. “Don’t even think about it!” 

“You’re in pain!”

“No, please…just give me a minute.” His lover only sighs, seemingly used to the stubborn behaviour. All he had to do was wait, right? It would eventually feel good.

The erection he was sporting softens slightly at the discomfort trailing through his body. Yuri wants to sob. Pleasure that was just going through him now dwindling. How was he going to survive Otabek’s dick if he can’t even handle three fingers? 

There is an empty feeling as he realizes Otabek has removed his fingers completely. Yuri wants to yell at him but decides against it. The pain is now gone and only a slight ache remains. Within a second, there’s a mouth attached to one of his nipples and Yuri tosses his head back against the plush pillow under him, equally surprised and turned on by the action. A bite and a soothing lick is all it takes for Yuri’s body to become engulfed with heat again. His dick twitches in response, intrigued by this new sensation.

“Holy shit!” Fingers grasp at the head against his chest. Otabek nibbles at the hardening bud, massaging it with his tongue. 

“Beka, kiss me.” In no time at all, the head lifts off his chest and their lips meet in a heated kiss—tongues sliding together, saliva fusing between their mouths. Yuri’s mind goes blank, his tongue feeling as if it’s melting. 

Kissing was always one of Yuri’s favourite thing to do. It felt good and it was unbelievably intimate. He loves how they can go from innocent to hot in an instant but most of all he loves the connection. He craves it. 

Long fingers glide through sweaty, slicked back hair, tangling in the longer strands before settling against the undercut. He loves being able to touch Otabek like this. Yuri—still after 6 months—can’t believe Otabek chose to be with him. Out of all guys and girls out there, he loves _him_. Even through his temper tantrums and hot headed nature. He doesn't know what he did to deserve someone amazing like Otabek. But he's thankful.

Hands grip at his waist before reaching up to pinch his still sensitive nipples. Their lips part but stay close together. At this point they are both left breathless. Both of their eyes are glazed over and the hardness pressed up against his thigh indicates the story of how hot and bothered Otabek is. It makes him incredibly happy that Otabek wants this just as much.

There is pressure against his anus once again, fresh lube being slathered against the puckered opening. Yuri has no idea when Otabek did that—too out of it to have noticed.

“Let’s try again.” The words are murmured against his lips and he can only nod in response, too embarrassed that his voice may crack if he speaks. 

One, two, three fingers slide inside of him easily and he can feel the pain returning. The fingers do not move, just settle inside and stay in place. Whimpers embarrassingly escape his lips and he doesn’t want to be seen as vulnerable. But it’s Otabek. He’s the only one he would show this side to. 

Otabek’s head once again travels down to the heaving chest below, bombarding the flesh with kiss after kiss before taking his nipple between his teeth again, tugging on it and then licking it soothingly. His dick hardens up again against his stomach, leaking profusely. 

“Move them…” He whimpers once the initial pain settles. Slowly but surely the fingers move, rubbing his interior walls with gentle movements. Yuri watches his boyfriend as the concentration on his face only deepens. _He’s so caring_ , Yuri thinks to himself and the stretch finally begins to feel pleasant. 

The blonde doesn’t know which sensation to focus on—everything from the feeling of the soft blankets beneath him to the fingers curling inside to the mouth fixed on his nipple. Otabek is fortunately incredibly talented with multitasking and right now, Yuri couldn’t be any more grateful.

The head against his chest pulls away, leaving him to whine in disappointment. “Yuri…” His voice is wrecked. Yuri can see that his lover is almost pushed to his limit with his restraint. 

The hand working his dick simultaneously with the fingers thrusting inside him bring him to orgasm in no time. Thick streams of pearly white fluid unleash from him, thoroughly painting Otabek’s hand and part of the pale skin of his stomach. His vision is blurry and his body curls in on itself, convulsing from the powerful orgasm. 

“Wow…” His breathing is laboured. Though he’s surprised he can speak at all. His body is boneless, limbs feeling heavy against the bed.

“Yeah…wow.” Otabek sounds just as out of breath as he does. There’s a moment of bliss between them before he feels a kiss against his forehead. 

“Was that good, _kotenok_?” A chill runs down his spine at the endearing nickname and he’ll never admit to how much he loves it.

“You have no idea.” What he just experienced was mind-blowing. He never expected it to be that good. 

“Yuri maybe we should stop here for today.” Yuri can see the large bulge tenting Otabek’s boxers and he’s aware that he doesn’t want to stop at all. _He’s too goddamn caring_ , he thinks to himself.

“What are you talking about?”

“I mean we shouldn’t rush it. I’m not just going to shove it in. It takes time to stretch it. That’s what I read anyway. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Beka, I’ve fingered myself plenty.” 

The reaction on Otabek’s face is priceless—Yuri wishing he was able to take a picture of it. It couldn’t have been that surprising. 

“Wait, what?”

“What do you think I do when I’m horny and think about you all the time? I told you I wanted you.” Pink dusts his boyfriend’s cheeks and Yuri can’t help but think he’s adorable right now. “Don’t you jerk off thinking about me?”

“Um…” There’s a pregnant pause before he continues, “Of course I do.” 

“Good. So let’s continue then.”

Yuri reaches over to grab a kleenex, wiping away the evidence of his orgasm off of his stomach. A damp wash cloth would work better but in no way was Yuri going to get up right now. His knees were too weak.

“But I didn’t see any condoms in the drawer.” 

“Well duh. What’s the point of them? I can’t get pregnant or anything.”

Yuri recalls a horrifying conversation with Viktor when he first started dating Otabek. He was given _the talk_ and was berated with information about lube and condoms which he never asked for in the first place. He remembers being absolutely scarred by those words but after that he did do research so he is—even though he will never admit it—thankful. 

“I don’t know. I thought clean up might be easier.” Oh. _Ooh_. 

“Oh—uhh, I don’t really care about that,” Yuri boldly states, “Beka, don’t tell me you’re going to stop.”

“Of course not. You know I want this just as badly.” He tugs his boxers down, pointing towards his hard-on. Yuri purposely licks his lips, throat going dry as he stares in awe. He knew Otabek was well endowed but seeing it in all its glory was a sight to behold. Not only was it an above average length, but it also had girth to it. A thick patch of dark pubic hair surrounds the hardened organ, trimmed only slightly. Yuri shaves his own but the sight of the hair is something he most certainly appreciates. 

“Uhhh…” Otabek’s voice breaks him from his trance, “how should we do this?”

“I don’t know, maybe on all fours? I think it’s easier that way?”

“…I want to see your face.”

“You sap. Fine, like this then.” Yuri doesn’t mention that he feels the same, wanting to be able to look at his face as well. He doesn’t need to admit that, though. He flops onto his backs, legs falling open, just as he did earlier during the fingering process. 

In a quick, thoughtful gesture, Otabek grabs one of the pillows and places it under his butt, elevating it slightly. The fleecy pillow a heavenly touch—the position surprisingly comfortable. He lets out a sigh of delight.

Otabek applies a copious amount of lubricant to himself, coating it generously. Yuri watches with interest, engrossed at the sight. He wants to touch it. _Badly_. He steals the lube from beside his partner, squirting some in his eager hands and stroking the length, mouth watering at the thought of this soon being inside him.

“I’m going to come if you don’t stop.” 

“Mm.” He reluctantly stops. Coming in his hand sounds kind of nice but he retracts, leaving Otabek to sigh in disappointment or relief, Yuri isn’t sure. 

The reality of the situation hits Yuri like a ton of bricks. For a fleeting second, he feels himself panic. Is he really ready for this? He knows he’s incredibly turned on and that being so close to Otabek is what he hungers for. But he hesitates. Their eyes meet, gazes lock and Yuri can see the same fear in Otabek’s eyes. It dawns on him that he’s most likely afraid, too. They both snicker. They’re naked together, about to have sex for the first time–of course it’s scary and awkward. 

They both surge forward at the same time, as if magnets are attracting them together and their lips connect, nothing but love surging between them. Yuri’s fingers dance across the broad shoulders. A hand pumps him as their tongues glide together, bringing him back to being fully erect again.

They break the kiss when the head of Otabek’s dick nudges at his entrance. The slightest pressure is applied and it’s finally sliding in slowly, inch by inch. He thought fingers were painful. Pain is an understatement. They were nothing compared to _this_.

He pushes at Otabek’s chest. “S—stop…” 

The length entering him comes to a halt. “Want me to pull out?”

“Just give me a minute…”

He’s already half way in and in no way was Yuri going to give up now. Moments pass as he shifts around in an attempt to make things feel more comfortable. He’s very appreciative that Otabek is keeping as still as possible, though he knows it’s probably incredibly difficult. Poor Otabek still has not come once. He can feel the dick inside him twitch in anticipation. 

“Just relax, Yura…” A kiss is placed on his forehead, lips tracing a line down his nose. Yuri closes his eyes, focused on the lips on his face and hands delicately positioned on the back of his thighs.

It takes a few moments but when he feels relaxed enough, he signals for Otabek to proceed. The last bit goes by much faster and surprisingly not as painful—which he’s pleased about. 

Heavy balls finally press up against his ass as Otabek fully seats himself inside. The body on top nearly collapses on him before his forearms catch him on both sides of Yuri’s shoulders.The hottest groans Yuri has ever heard are being gasped into his ear. If he wasn't hard before he would be as hard as a rock by now just from those sounds alone.

“ _Jesus Christ, Yura_ …you’re so _tight_.” He unintentionally squeezes at those word which only cause Otabek to groan louder. He grins at the thought of being able to make his partner feel this good. 

Hands meander up and down the broad back above him, deviating now and then to grip his neck and shoulders. He tugs the body down, meshing them together as they finally become one. Thighs squeeze around Otabek’s waist and toes dig into the comforter below as hot breath fans out against his shoulder, inducing goosebumps on Yuri’s skin—even though his body feels on fire.

“You can move n— _ah_!” The sensation of the length inside of him slowly withdrawing from his body is an odd sensation—one that is neither pleasant or unpleasant. Just strange. Movements are slow at first, testing the pace to find what both are comfortable with.

Their eyes lock in an emotional moment, one that makes him swallow back a sob. He didn’t think it would be this sentimental. But Otabek was right, this was much better than a quick fuck. Yuri knows his lover well, and he can guarantee that he’s thinking the exact same thing at this moment. Yuri reaches up to hook his arms around his lovers neck, pulling him down to hug him close. Hips thrust in an uneven pace but neither care, both more focused on the experience and the fact this is actually happening. Yuri bucks his hips up in an attempt to force him in deeper.

It only starts to feel unbelievably good when Otabek’s dick bumps against his prostate. That along with the friction of his erection trapped between their stomachs is what gets Yuri howling with pleasure. Skin slapping together—along with attempted hushed moans—are the only noises filling the room. He’s glad no one else is here because he sure as hell would never be able to keep quiet.

“Touch me…” He begs. In the blink of an eye, Otabek’s hand is there, fingers gently caressing his aching balls before stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

“Holy shit, Beka…feels good.” He almost chokes on his saliva.

“Touch yourself.” Of course Otabek would demand something from him. But he complies, one arm unlocking from around his neck and sneaking between their bodies, fisting his own aching member. His movements are frantic, urgently seeking completion. 

Both of Otabek’s hands grip under his knees and bend him forward—changing their position slightly—so that he can thrust in harder and continue hitting his prostate dead-on. 

A familiar heat pools in his stomach—his orgasm fast approaching. One more rough thrust is all it takes. A shot of electricity jolts up his body, from his legs to his spine, stars explode from behind his eyelids and waves of pleasure course through his entire body.

“Ota— _ahh_!” His climax hits harder than it did the first time. 

Spurts of cum coat his stomach for the second time that night. Yuri’s body stretches out in the height of his orgasm. Fingers tighten on Otabek’s neck, pulling him into a breathy kiss, lips narrowly meeting. His body feels boneless but he continues to hang on to his boyfriend, waiting for him to finish. He was fully aware that simultaneously finishing was less than likely to happen the first time but he was beginning to feel overly sensitive from coming twice and he was hoping Otabek would finish shortly. 

It wasn’t before long that Yuri could feel the grip on his thighs tighten, the pace of his breathing hastening. “Almost there…” The older growls deeply. 

“Do it inside…please, B-Beka.” His quivering legs wrap around Otabek’s waist, not even giving him a choice where to come.

“Fuck, Yura—”

There’s a rush of heat that surges through him where they are connected and Yuri groans at the odd warmth filling him, slicking his insides. It’s surprisingly a gratifying feeling—one that only deepens his connection with Otabek, both physically and emotionally. 

He unlocks his legs only when he’s had enough of grinding back for more and once he feels the length in him begin to soften. They share one last kiss before Otabek pulls out and topples over on the bed next to him, completely out of breath. The cum trickling out of him feels disgusting but he ignores it, too tired to get up and clean. 

There is an unbelievable peace occupying the room as the two curl up against one another, wrapping each other in a tight embrace. Both of them ignore the now cooling cum drying on their bodies. Clean up can wait for a bit. Yuri wants to enjoy the afterglow for as long as he possibly can. He couldn't be any happier. Even with their argument earlier, this was definitely the best day of his life so far—that and the day when they confessed to each other.

Winning gold medals was great and all but they were nothing compared to this. 

“Did it feel good?” 

“Mmm, you were _amazing_ , He smirks, the compliment boasting his ego, "Yura…was it good for you?” 

“God, Otabek. Do you even need to ask?” Moments of silence pass by. The scent of Otabek almost lulls him into a slumber when his low voice rouses him. 

“…How long do you think it will be before your grandpa comes home?” Yuri doesn’t respond, only grins devilishly. He has awoken a beast. 

It was no surprise that they had round two in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me about OtaYuri on Twitter! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/catlady_chelsea)
> 
> Let me know if you catch any spelling mistakes or grammar errors. I've read it way too many times and I've probably missed something.


End file.
